When We Were Wolves
When We Were Wolves are a 5-piece Metalcore outfit based in the Bridgend area (but with members ranging from Cardiff, Newport and even Ross On Wye) and were founded in 2011. After several months as a small name in the local music scene (and one or two line-up changes) the band finally released some material with their EP 'The More Things Change, The More We Stay The Same' to a great reaction, gaining 4 K's in Kerrang magazine. The release of Hounds as a single turned the mob into one of the biggest bands on the heavy side of the Welsh scene. Riding the coat-tails of this EP, the band managed to land themselves several tours and secure themselves the slot as one of Wales's most successful underground exports since the boom of Continents. Releasing their sophomore EP Heartless in September 2014. History Formation and 'The More Things Change, The More We Stay The Same' (2011-2013) The band formed when Mitchell "Chip Fontaine" Bock of Draw Me When I'm Dead and the instrumentalists in A Day For Heroes (Rhodri Evans, Ben Taylor and Josh Baker) met and decided to start making sweet, sweet music together when they discovered dry humping a guitar made a "decent sound, butt". They wrote their Debut EP very early into their career and decided to record it in 2011, however the band unfortunately were unhappy with the recording quality so decided to postpone its release. After re-recording the EP with Jonny Renshaw of Bandit Studios the band went on to release debut EP 'The More Things Change, The More We Stay The Same' in 2013. The EP tracklist remained untouched, bar the exclusion of original single 'Same Old Story', it is said, however, that the EP did change musically a lot in the year it took the band to re-record it. After signing to Imperial Music the band managed to nab themselves a tour slot with Continents around the UK, as well as support slots with bands like The Amity Affliction, Bury Tomorrow, Bleed From Within and more, giving them the chance to play the EP to new crowds. Heavy touring and 'Heartless' (2013-2014) In the time between the release of their EP's the band had successfully toured Europe and headlined UK tours, making them a staple in the UK underground touring community. In 2014 the band announced the release of their follow-up EP 'Heartless', as well as the fact that they were heading out on tour again with an even bigger headline tour. The band have also announced they'll be touring with The Blackout, as well as playing Butserfest and Merthyr Rock in 2014, definitely seeing to the fact that Heartless will get the recognition and reach it deserves. Style And Influence The band are often referred to as Post-Hardcore or Metalcore, despite their very heavy music, they're never referred to as any heavier sub-genres due to their noticeable melodic side (primarily via Mitch's clean vocals). The bands influences include A Day To Remember, Slipknot, Bullet For My Valentine, Architects and While She Sleeps. Band Members Current Members * Mitchell " Chip Fontaine" Bock - Vocals (2011-Present) * Matthew " 3 down" Shaw - Guitar (2013-Present) * Gavin Mahal - Guitar (2015-Present Former Members * Ben Taylor - Bass (Formerly guitar) (2011-2013) * Paul 'Pabs' Jones - Bass (20 * Joshua Baker - Drums Discography Eps * The More Things Change, The More We Stay The Same * Heartless Category:Bands